<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1958 by mybeanieandme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804174">1958</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme'>mybeanieandme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Breakfast at Tiffany's - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Nicky naps, Slice of Life, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, immortal husbands being domestic, small italian coastal villages, soft fluff, sweet nothing drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Nicky have rented a house for a month in 1958. They read and take naps, get gelato and have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1958</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nicolo,” Joe said softly, kissing his ear. His voice was so hesitant, like it broke his heart to wake him.</p><p>“Amore mio,” Nicky blinked himself slowly awake. He’d fallen asleep on Joe’s arms- more precisely in Joe’s lap in an overly large Adirondack chair. His book was sitting at the end of the arm, bookmark placed neatly inside. “Did I fall asleep?”</p><p>“You did,” Joe’s arms held him dutifully in place, Nicky was sure he’d never been so comfortable in all of his life. Nicky frowned a little, looking at where the sun was in the sky. He had slept for at least an hour and a half, but they had nowhere to be.</p><p>“Why did you wake me up?” Nicky asked, sleep still heavy in his voice. It was ever so slightly grumpy, as grumpy as Nicky ever got. </p><p>“I have to pee,” Joe kissed his forehead and Nicky laughed, standing quickly to let Joe up. Joe darted off with a hearty “thank you.” He had the habit of letting Nicky sleep for too long, waiting until he was nearly going to explode to wake him up. As much as Nicky tried to break him of the habit, it didn’t seem to work. So they did this instead. Nicky supposed be couldn’t complain, napping on Joe was his third favorite thing.</p><p>Nicky rolled his eyes every time all the same, this instance no different. “I’ll make us some lunch then!” He called after him.</p><p>“I LOVE YOU!” Joe called back.</p><p>They ate huddle together at their small dining table on the balcony, watching the waves lazily lap at the boats.</p><p>“How is your book?” Joe asked, he took another bite, trying to pace himself but the sandwich was so delicious he wanted to inhale it. Balsamic vinaigrette was dripping down his fingers and Nicky was curled under his other arm, and life was perfect.</p><p>“It’s quite frivolous really,” Nicky handed Joe a napkin. Joe cleaned his fingers as best he could one handed before Nicky held the cloth still for him, and they cleaned Joe’s fingers together. That earned Nicky a soft kiss on his left temple, he giggled. “You have dressing in your beard.”</p><p>“Shit,” Joe wiped Nicky’s forehead and then his chin. “Frivolous in a bad way?” </p><p>“Not at all,” Nicky pulled just far enough away to kiss Joe properly. “The narrator is in fascinated with a woman named Holly Golightly. It’s all very lovely.” </p><p>“Sounds like it to me,” Joe kissed Nicky again. </p><p>“I can assure you it is,” Nicky laughed</p><p>“Come get gelato with me?” Joe kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Alright,” Nicky nodded and they cleared their plates to their small kitchen. </p><p>The sun was dipping lower in the sky as they held hands on the narrow streets. With the fever of the sunny afternoon breaking, people were leaving their homes to mingle in the growing shadows of the buildings. Smells bloomed around them as windows opened up to let the early prep of dinner mingle with the lingering heat of the day. </p><p>Joe could smell Nicky beside him, the same sun that kept everyone in had forced Nicky’s hand earlier (hence the nap.) He was sweatier than usual and it made Joe’s head swim. That coupled with the aftershave he’d started wearing in 1951. Nicky still liked it seven years later and the mere mention of the smell of it could make Joe hard. He took a deep heady breath and pulled Nicky closer to him. Nicky came easy, wrapping his arm around his waist instead. If the last war they fought in had taught them anything, it was becoming increasingly unsafe to do this type of thing in public. But here in a sleepy town, tucked away from all manner of violence, they could just be who they were at the core of it all.</p><p>Nicky chose stracciatella, he always did. Joe picked raspberry because it was in season and they walked home just as the ambience of people settling into their dinners began.</p><p>“Did Andy say she would call today?” Joe asked, heading to the kitchen as soon as they were back to wash the lunch dishes. </p><p>“I believe it is tomorrow,” Nicky answered, sliding to use the sink just long enough to wash his hands. Joe kissed his cheek. “We might have to cut our trip short.”</p><p>Joe shook his head and shrugged, nonplused as he rolled up his sleeves. “There will be other trips. Will you read to me your frivolous book?” </p><p>“Of course,” Nicky smiled, finding his book where he left it on the table, and picking up right where he’d left off.</p><p>Joe made them a light dinner they ate lazily in the cool evening air. “I think your book would be a good movie,” Joe told Nicky as they lay on the balcony, plates strewn atop their makeshift picnic blanket.</p><p>“That would probably be delightful,” Nicky agreed and leaned in to kiss him. “Speaking of movies- we could go see one tomorrow.”</p><p>“It’s a date,” Joe agreed and kissed Nicky again, sliding plates out of the way to press Nicky onto his back. “Can I make love to you out here beneath the stars?”</p><p>Nicky’s face broke into the softest smile, he chuckled. “I would prefer that you didn’t.”</p><p>Joe frowned a little but Nicky kissed him. “As nice as it would be-,” Nicky tried to remember the last time they had done something like that. “I am a very old man and my back is even older.”</p><p>That made Joe laugh, pressing their foreheads together. “I guess you’re right- as I’m even older than you.”</p><p>“Si, esattamente,” Nicky lost himself for a moment in the warmth of his brown eyes. “Also we can get very loud and I’d rather keep all your sounds to myself.” </p><p>The sincerity in Nicky’s voice always made Joe melt and he had to kiss him one last time before he pulled him up and into the bedroom. </p><p>They made love that night, as cliché as it was to say, Joe had no other way to describe the way Nicky was looking at him. They exchanged fevered kisses as Joe worked Nicky open, Nicky had traded the short insistent requests he made when he was desperately horny, for achingly sweet sentiments of praise. Joe gave him everything, so thorough with his fingers he could slide into Nicky to the hilt on his first go. Nicky moaned his appreciation, he would never get tired of feeling this full, so full of Yusuf. </p><p>“Nico-,” Joe moaned against Nicky’s neck as his warmth enveloped him. </p><p>“Make me yours,” Nicky tangled his fingers into Joe’s hair. He cried out as Joe set a pace, pulling nearly all the way out each time so Nicky could feel the stretch of his tip before plunging back in. </p><p>Joe reached for Nicky’s leg, tucking it between them, giving him a better angle, and the smallest glimpse of himself sliding in and out of Nicky. It was mesmerizing to watch, Nicky’s impossibly soft sounds the only things that drew his eyes away. </p><p>Nicky was flush, pleasure written on every inch of his face. “You’re close-,” Joe leaned in to kiss him.</p><p>“Come with me-,” Nicky nodded and bit his lip.</p><p>Joe did. He flooded Nicky just as his back arched against the bed, making a mess of them both. Nicky laced their fingers and Joe had to kiss him then. </p><p>“I love you,” Joe said as he leaned on the edge of the bathtub not ten minutes later.</p><p>“And I love you,” Nicky sat up a little  under his warm mountain of bubbles to kiss Joe’s forehead, a hand running idly through his hair.  “You sure you don’t want to join me?”</p><p>“I’m already too warm,” Joe shook his head.</p><p>“You are very hot,” Nicky agreed, and he leaned his head back to take another nap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>